


Bad Dream

by InaliaFox



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Cyclonus - Freeform, CyclonusxTailgate, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Tailgate - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: What happens when a mech cant tell the difference between a vision and a bad dream and only has his conjunx on his mind?





	Bad Dream

Images flashed before him. Metal clashing, banging against another, pieces flying in different directions. Injured mechs were still caught in battle around him. He was flying as fast as he could. His engine roaring, vibrating his metal with unease as he went. Something wasn’t right and he knew it.

He was looking for someone, becoming desperate as the seconds ticked by. He scanned the area over and over again. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find any signal showing the location of who he was looking for. No EM field, nothing! He was getting frustrated.

No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts always leading to the worst possible scenarios. Whatever he found, it would be good…It would be better then what he was expecting…it had to be okay…right?

His engine lagged, motors dyeing down as he fell to the ground. Metal still clashing around him as he transformed. Mortified at the scene in front of him. His legs felt full of dead weight. He should be running, but his peds wouldn’t budge. His optics widening as he seen the smaller white and blue bot fall, energon spewing out of his chest and a decepticon standing there with a sinister grin on his face. That little bot was the one he had been ever so frantically looking for. Finally he moved! One leg after the other until he was in a full sprint.

Then another flash. He was on his knees down on the cold ground. A small lifeless body in his arms. It was the body of his conjunx. Not long ago they had been together. He had been full of life, laughing with all the others. Warm and caring. He was the kind of bot that you just love to be around. Not to mention he somehow managed to love a creature like Cyclonus. His EM field lashed out, assaulting friends and foes alike. No one in the area was safe. He was angry, sad, terrified…….and now he was alone. The one he loved most, the one he cherished above everything else was gone. His lifeless body in his arms, he clung to him, claws slighting denting the metal of the bot they held. Terrified of what would happen if he let go of him.

Cyclonus woke up with a jolt. His engine roaring as he almost fell off the berth. His optics bolted around, frantically looking for something….for someone…

He stood up, rushing out the door almost giving it no time to open. His spark ached, he was terrified of what might be. He was practically running through the halls of the Lost Light. Checking every room possible. ‘Where could he be?!’ Cyclonus screamed in his head as he ran around the ship. Why was it so big?! He was pretty much just shoving past the other bots now, he was on a mission and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him.

Some tried greeting him, others raised their voice in protest as they were shoved to the side. It didn’t matter though. Nothing else mattered right now in that moment but finding his conjunx. He had to find out if Tailgate was okay. Not able to tell if that was a dream, or a horrible memory. Finding the small bot and making sure he was okay was the only thing he could think about.

Turning the corner with a skid, Cyclonus almost smacked right into another larger mech.

“Everything okay Cyclonus? You seem to be in a hurry.”

“I do not have time for this Magnus….Now move!” His words came out harsh and with a deep grumble. Cyclonus didn’t want to be rude, but he had to find Tailgate. His spark was screaming at him, each moment passing by was worse and worse, pain etching itself into his spark.

Ultra Magnus stepped aside allowing Cyclonus to continue. To what though he did not know, but he knew better then to get in his way. Especially if it had to do with Tailgate.

Would Tailgate be okay when he found him? Would he be there waiting for him or would he be laid out on a table being examined by a medical bot? His fist clenched, tightening more and more by the minute, not noticing the blue liquid now dripping from his servo.

The doors he checked seemed to go on forever! Finally one opened and he stopped dead in his tracks. His optics wide as his sparked dropped. He stood there, not able to do anything but look at what was in front of him.

There Tailgate was, sitting at the bar with Whirl and the others. Whirl seemed to be teasing him as the others laughed and drank. Cyclonus unclenched his servo, the blue liquid now dripping faster onto the floor. His vents releasing all the pent up air he had blocked off during his run there. Before he knew it he was walking towards them all. Most of them caught up in their conversation but Tailgate turned his head, optics on Cyclonus.

“Cyclonus! There you are, we’ve been waiting for you!”

Tailgate has hopped down from his seat, grabbing Cyclonus’ servo. He looked at him, the energon now on his own servo. Cyclonus’ other servo moved almost on its own to cup Tailgates face.

“Cyc…are you okay? What happened?”

Before either of them knew what was going on, Cyclonus picked Tailgate up. He positioned him ever so perfectly in his arms, turning around and leaving the room with his little conjunx. They left the others there to themselves, whether they noticed what happened or not, Cyclonus didn’t care.

“Cyclonus…What’s going on” The little bot started to squirm in his arms. He tightened his grip in response, afraid the one in it was just a figment of his imagination.

He couldn’t go fast enough. If he could transform and fly right now he would. Turn after turn, hall after hall…Had he really gone that far from their habsuite? He was avoiding the gaze of his small lover, worried that if h looked, he would disappear, so he just tightened his grip, earning a small squeak from Tailgate.

Finally! Cyclonus could see the door to their habsuite. He was ignoring the looks and calls from the other bots. They could think he was crazy for all he cared. Right now all he wanted was to get to their room, lock the door and just stay emerged in his loves presence.

The door opened and Cyclonus hesitantly put Tailgate on their bed. He rushed to the door making sure to lock it so no one could bother them. Not wanting to be away from him any longer, Cyclonus rushed back to where he left Tailgate.

“Cyclonus! What’s going on?! You’re acting weird and you’re hurt….” He motioned to Cyclonus as he reached for a smaller mesh to wrap around his wound. Cyclonus grabbed Tailgate, lifting him back up before sitting down on their berth and placing him on his lap. Tailgate then grabbed the larger mechs servo and started wrapping it as he felt himself being pulled in more to his lovers grasp.

“I had a bad dream…You died in front of me and there was nothing I could do…” His voice dropped with each word that left his mouth. His EM field radiating with sadness against Tailgates small frame. Then he felt warmth, love, caring and understanding. Cyclonus finally looked down at his conjunx, optic locking with Tailgates. 

Tailgate was letting as much of his EM field loose as possible, directing it towards Cyclonus. He wanted to alleviate any pain he had. ‘Cyclonus must be really upset if he’s acting like this.’

Cyclonus took his unharmed servo and intertwined his digits with Tailgated. The other arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. He then rested his head in the crook of Tailgated neck, nuzzling him as his engine purred. Their EM fields dancing around each other.

“I want to stay like this…Do not leave Tailgate…My love.”

Tailgate let out a small squeak as Cyclonus nuzzled him. His face a light shade of blue as he squeezed Cyclonus’ servo, leaning into his loving embrace.

“I’ll stay here Cyclonus, for as long as you want.” The smaller mech said as he began humming an old Cybertronian lullaby, Cyclonus' optics becoming heavy as he drifted into a deep recharge cycle.


End file.
